


The SochiTamaNobiverse: An Introduction

by THEKERONIANTHEORY



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: (A TON of characters are autistic), (LOTS OF HEADCANONS), Autistic Character, Headcanon, Keroro Gunsou AU, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Male Character, M/M, Multi, Neurodiversity, Nonbinary Character, Sgt. Frog AU, SochiTamaNobi AU, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Dororo, Trans!Garuru, Trans!Gururu, Trans!Joriri, Trans!Karara, Trans!Keroro, Trans!Koyuki, Trans!Mekeke, Trans!Momoka, Trans!Natsumi, Trans!Nobibi, Trans!Pumama, Trans!Shivava, Trans!Tamama, Trans!Taruru, Trans!Urere, Violence, autistic headcanon, lgbtq headcanon, trans headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEKERONIANTHEORY/pseuds/THEKERONIANTHEORY
Summary: The detailed introduction of The SochiTamaNobiverse, my main and most notable Sgt. Frog AU. This AU is COMPLETE with headcanons that absolutely DESTROY canon aspects (because who needs them, right?) alongside angsty and violent topics and other fun stuff!Beware: this may be a relatively long read. I'm neurodivergent, man, it's a necessity to over-explain! Also, self-projection? In Sgt. Frog? Absolutely!
Relationships: Carlolo/Joriri, Giroro/Dororo, Hinata Fuyuki/Nishizawa Momoru, Hinata Niko/Houjou Mutsumi/Azumaya Koyuki, Keroro/Kururu (Keroro Gunsou), Shivava/Doruru, Sochichi/Tamama/Nobibi, Taruru/Tororo
Kudos: 2





	The SochiTamaNobiverse: An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is STILL in development! I may be making updates every now and then.

【 **THE SOCHITAMANOBIVERSE** 】  
  
〖 **INTRODUCTION** 〗  
  
✗ **The SochiTamaNobiverse is my main and most notable SGT. Frog AU and is my most developed AU by very far.** It's been in development since early December of 2019, and not once have I cast aside a single day to take a break from it. As the name suggests, the three protagonists of the AU are Sochichi, Tamama, and Nobibi. All three of them are together in a polyamorous marriage and had raised three children together, all of whom are grown up and have their own lives of independence by now. Sochichi, Tamama, and Nobibi do everything they can together, whether it be the simple life of husbandry or even protecting Pekopon from imminent disaster. This AU takes place 37 years into the future from the timeline of when the anime happened. Every canon character is an adult (including Terara) and have most likely raised their own families by now. Terara is 42-years-old while, for reference, Tamama is 63-years-old.  
  
✗ **The SochiTamaNobiverse stands out from other AUs in the SGT. Frog fandom (or so what I politely believe) for its "breed classification" addition.** Roughly 90% of the Keronian population consist of these breed classifications, or, to put it simply, are hybrids of Pekoponian animals. There are a handful of known breed classifications:  
↳ _Keronian Solobreed: A "purebred" Keronian; a Keronian whose breed(s) are not prominent enough to be considered a classification(s)._  
↳ _Keronian Dualbreed: A Keronian who possesses prominent genes of one breed._  
↳ _Keronian Tribreed: A Keronian who possesses prominent genes of two breeds._  
↳ _Keronian Quadbreed: A Keronian who possesses prominent genes of three breeds._  
↳ _Keronian Pentabreed: A Keronian who possesses prominent genes of four breeds._  
↳ _Keronian Hexabreed: A Keronian who possesses prominent genes of five breeds._  
↳ _Keronian Septebreed: A Keronian who possesses prominent genes of six breeds._  
✗ **The breed classification "ladder" (as Keronians and Pekoponians call it when referring to all the classifications) have their individual names determined by words used to refer to numbers.** You may ask why, for example, "tri-" means three, but Keronian Tribreeds consist of two breeds. Their own Keronian genes are included in their breed classification.  
  
✗ **In the SochiTamaNobiverse, a huge portion of Keronians are near-invincible, but not to the point where they are "God-modded".** Keronians are the most "well-developed" alien specimens out of the other aliens of the Gamma Planetary System when it comes to certain powers. Keronians are capable of exerting the following two main types of powers:  
↳ **Physical power.** These physical capabilities vary greatly among different Keronians, and it can be determined by a lot of things, with an example being involving the breed classifications of their ancestors or just their own classification (i.e. Keronians born with a genetic mutation that alters their breed classification). Each and every Keronian is different when it comes to these physical powers, hence why there's a smaller percentage of them who do not meet the "near-invincible" criteria. A Keronian like Kururu may be weak, while a Keronian like Giroro may be undeniably strong. Both of their physical powers relate to the history of their own ancestors' breed classifications.  
↳ **Elemental manipulation.** Elemental manipulation is divided into four basic elements: Solids, Liquids, Gases, and Plasma, all of which are subpowers and have many different variations for each subpower. Every single Keronian is born with at least one sort of subclass of elemental manipulation. Other Keronians can be born with more elemental powers, such as Tamama, who can manipulate energy, fire, electricity, and a miscellaneous power (that he was not born with) to manipulate gravity, classified as just "Other".  
↳↳↳ Unlike supernatural physical skills, elemental manipulation power level does not vary based on a Keronian's history of their ancestors or even anything for that matter. Elemental manipulation is something that can be crafted via intense practice to therefore bring out the ability to manipulate their gifted element(s), and later on, the Keronian can use it, whether for good or bad purposes. The choice is entirely theirs to make. Plus, the fact that any Keronian's default elemental manipulation power level can be exceptionally strong right off the bat makes for a terrifying Keronian villain.  
↳↳↳ On the bright side, a Keronian is capable of controlling the intensity of their elemental manipulation power level, whether it be to lessen the impact of it so that it barely does anything OR to modify it so much that it can destroy an entire structure (i.e. Tamama's power level of his "Tamama Impact" can be made so insanely strong that it can blow a giant hole through, say, an Egyptian pyramid).  
↳↳↳ It is possible for Keronians to be made with "artificial" manipulation powers. However, "made" is a broad term here. "Made" can be two things, 1) The manipulation power(s) could be made against their will (i.e. illegal experimentation [Tamama, Giruru, and Dokuku]), or 2) The manipulation power(s) could be made by their will (i.e. subjecting themselves to research and/or experimentation; Pekopon scientists are still allowing Keronians to offer themselves as subjects for their lawful experiments involving the ability to modify their subjects with artificial manipulation powers). With this in mind, Tamama (via unlawful experimentation) has the full ability to create wormholes anytime, anywhere, whether it be to go from headquarters to the other side of Pekopon or just to go somewhere he's too lazy to go to on foot, like his bedroom, for example.  
  
✗ **These powers can entail certain skills that every Keronian is capable of achieving.** Not all are able to but are offered opportunities to help achieve certain skills.  
↳ **Emission powers.** These include emissions such as fire generation, water generation, and even echolocation. Dororo is able to generate fire from his paws. Kururu is able to generate water, also from its paws. Tamama has echolocation, and was, for instance, able to defeat Kururu despite the latter's gadget used to make itself go invisible.  
↳ **Adaptation powers.** These include adaptation powers such as environmental adaptation which is then split into specific adaptation powers (e.g. aerial adaptation, desert adaptation, and arctic adaptation).  
↳ **Enhanced and/or supernatural physical skills.** Keronians have a wide variety of different skills ranging from these two power classifications. For example, Tamama has a heap of supernatural skills (e.g. supernatural combat, stamina, and reflexes), while he also has enhanced skills (e.g. enhanced accuracy and dexterity).  
↳ Other miscellaneous skills that will have light shed on them soon enough.  
  
✗ **Touching back on the subject of Keronians being the most well-developed, they actually are, but are sometimes rivaled with the Angolans of the Gamma Planetary System.** Nonetheless, Keronians are quite the alien race to compete with. You would not want to challenge one. Ever.  
↳ **Keronians have enhanced skeletal systems that are able to very highly resist pretty much anything known to their kind.** For example, if a Keronian were to sail down from a high elevation and have their head smash right into, say, a boulder, their skulls can withstand the blunt force impact like it's nothing. They are then easily able to rise to their feet once more as if it didn't disorient them in the slightest. Yes, even those like Kururu, even if they are classified as "weak".  
↳ **Tougher Keronians (e.g. Tamama and Giroro) can take much harder blows, however, they have limitations, too.** Giroro once suffered a linear skull fracture via a physical battle against Shin Keroro. He went for a headbutt to knock Shin Keroro back, but Shin Keroro responded with a headbutt in return. The impact was so forceful and powerful, that it then created the fracture in Giroro's skull. Although it was able to heal in due time, it is clear proof that a Keronian's enhanced skeleton can still suffer injuries and the consequences that come with it.  
↳ **Keronians can also, therefore, deliver pretty powerful punches and kicks, especially Tamama and Dororo.** Tamama specializes in both styles of combat, while Dororo does so via kicking. For both of them, the deliveries of their kicks are powerful enough to make a crater in pretty solid surfaces, even a wall of steel, for instance, if done in rapid succession. Both are easily able of doing so due to the involvement of their past upbringing in the X1 Assassins Corps they both were members of.  
  
〖 **CHARACTER INTRODUCTIONS** 〗  
  
✗ **Moving on, here are the short introductions of each member of The -roro Brothers Platoon:**  
↳ **Sergeants Keroro, Kororo, and Kuroro:** _Keronian Hexabreed (Keronian, Cerberus, Hellhound, Centaur, dragon, and Maine Coon domestic cat); He/She pronouns; 8'3" and 368 pounds; 68-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Private Second Class Tamama:** _Keronian Pentabreed (Keronian, Arctic fox, eagle, Werewolf, and bull); He/Him pronouns and neopronouns; 5'5" and 156 pounds; 63-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Corporal Giroro:** _Keronian Tribreed (Keronian, lion, and bull); He/Him pronouns, 7'11" and 180 pounds; 70-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Sergeant Major Kururu:** _Keronian Dualbreed (Keronian and ferret); It/He/They/She pronouns; 3'6" and 92 pounds; 66-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Lance Corporal Dororo:** _Keronian Quadbreed (Keronian, Arctic fox, werewolf, and bull, alongside less-prominent chameleon genes); He/She/They pronouns; 6'6" and 129 pounds; 70-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Private First Class Karara:** _Keronian Quadbreed (Keronian, Centaur, dragon, and Maine Coon domestic cat); She/He pronouns; 10'2" and 434 pounds; 62-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Corporal Sochichi:** _Keronian Hexabreed (Keronian, Griffin, Arctic fox, eagle, Werewolf, and bull); He/Him pronouns; 12'8" and 174 pounds; 63-years-old in the current timeline_  
  
✗ **Here are the short introductions of each member of The Garuru Platoon:**  
↳ **First Lieutenant Garuru:** _Keronian Tribreed (Keronian, lion, and bull); He/Him pronouns; 9'5" and 245 pounds; 77-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Senior Private Taruru:** _Keronian Tribreed (Keronian, shark, and hawk); She/Her pronouns; 3'7" and 100 pounds; 60-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Private Tororo:** _Keronian Dualbreed (Keronian, and raccoon); They/He pronouns; 4'11" and 111 pounds; 59-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Lance Corporal Zoruru:** _Keronian Solobreed; They/Them pronouns; 7'9" and 144 pounds; 71-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Chief Medic Pururu:** _Keronian Dualbreed (Keronian and Ragdoll domestic cat); She/Her pronouns; 5'2" and 130 pounds; 68-years-old in the current timeline_  
  
✗ **Here are the short introductions of each member of The -rara Brothers Corps:**  
↳ **Shirara, Shorara, and Shurara:** _Keronian Septebreed (Keronian, Cerberus, Hellhound, dragon, bull, and Arctic wolf); He/Him pronouns; 24'7" and 893 pounds; 68-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Pumama:** _Keronian Tribreed (Keronian, Ibex, and cheetah); He/Him pronouns; 4'8" and 99 pounds; 65-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Mekeke** : _Keronian Tribreed (Keronian, tarantula, and bat); He/Him pronouns; 5'1" and 116 pounds; 64-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Giruru:** _Keronian Solobreed; They/Them pronouns; 5'4" and 63 pounds; 63-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Dokuku:** _Keronian Dualbreed (Keronian and shark); He/They pronouns; 5'5" and unknown weight; 61-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Kagege:** _Keronian Dualbreed (Keronian and snowy owl) He/Him pronouns; 6'0" and 59 pounds; 63-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Nuii:** _Keronian Dualbreed (Keronian and red panda, alongside less-prominent kangaroo genes); She/They pronouns; 4'2" and 17 pounds; 55-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Gyororo:** _Keronian Tribreed (Keronian, dragon, and tarantula); They/Them pronouns; 4'4" and 191 pounds; 54-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Robobo:** _Artificial Keronian Pentabreed (Keronian, Hellhound, Centaur, dragon, and Maine Coon domestic cat); They/He pronouns; 15'9" and 721 pounds; Ageless_  
↳ **Yukiki:** _Keronian Tribreed (Keronian, polar bear, and bull, alongside less-prominent lizard genes); He/They pronouns; 6'3" and 132 pounds; 66-years-old in the current timeline_  
  
✗ **Here are the short introductions of other miscellaneous Keronians in the cast:**  
↳ **Sergeant Nobibi:** _Keronian Tribreed (Keronian, Siberian Husky domestic dog, and bull); He/Him pronouns; 4'8" and 116 pounds; 62-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Chiroro:** _Keronian Tribreed (Keronian, deer, and Alicorn); She/her pronouns; 5'3" and 127 pounds; 62-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Bariri:** _Keronian Tribreed (Keronian, cheetah, and fennec fox); He/Him pronouns; 5'8" and 159 pounds; 76-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Geriri** : _Keronian Tribreed (Keronian, cheetah, and fennec fox); He/Him pronouns; 5'9" and 158 pounds; 76-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Joriri:** _Keronian Tribreed (Keronian, Centaur, and dragon); He/Him pronouns; 13'2" and 527 pounds; 100-years-old in the current timeline  
_↳ **Urere:** _Keronian Dualbreed (Keronian and Tibetan Mastiff domestic dog); He/Him pronouns; 11'4" and 234 pounds; 80-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Terara:** _Ancient Keronian Dualbreed (Keronian and Earth Dragon); He/She/They pronouns; 4'1" and 77 pounds; 42-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Zurara:** _Keronian Tribreed (Keronian, dragon, and wolf); He/Him pronouns; 5'10" and 175 pounds; 77-years-old in the current timeline_  
↳ **Gururu:** _Keronian tribreed (Keronian, fox, and crocodile); He/Him pronouns; 5'9" and 150 pounds; 77-years-old in the current timeline_  
  
✗ **That's pretty much it for the introduction to my SGT. Frog AU.** I hope you've enjoyed the ride! Ciao for now!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting their individual character bios next! Stay tuned <3


End file.
